Bella and Emmett's Pain
by CullensAndHalesForever
Summary: So...Say Bella and Emmett walked in on Rosalie and Edward making love?What would they do?Maybe they fall for eachother...Maybe they dont.READ TO FIND OUT!Better than it sounds! Read & Review please!
1. Finding them

**Any reviews for me??? So do you like it...What should I do for the next chapter??? Maybe a special scene between Bella and Emmett...OOH IM GETTING TINGLES IN MY TOES FROM THE THOUGHT! So read&review please! Also,please be kind to read and review my other story(a hit kinda,rather) "Bella's Secret"**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

My day ended the same as always.I'd go over to work,help out with Mike(which I despised) and then head over to Edwards.

Normally,I'd just knock on the frontdoor but today I just bombarded in.Without thinking,I ran upstairs to his room and flung the door open.It had been hours since i'd seen him...HOURS!I missed him too incredibly much not to see him every second he was away...

But the sight before me made me gasp.This cannot be real!Surely im dreaming!Edward was naked with Rosalie,also naked,ontop of him.

I let out another loud gasp but the two of them were so 'concentrated' in their little sick make-love thing,that they didn't even hear me.I felt the fresh tears strolling down my face.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed at him,making him flinch and glancing over at me.

Rosalie flicked her hand at me,as if to shoo me away,and then went back to kissing Edward's chest. "How could you?" I asked in a whimper as I ran down the stairs,my legs shaking alittle.

I almost fell but that's when Emmett caught me.By now,I was practically soaked in tears.Emmett stood me up staight and I laid my head against his chest and continued sobbing. "Bella,tell me whats wrong.What did Edward do?" He asked me and I couldn't bear to tell him.Because I knew that my heart wasn't the only one that was going to get broken. "Bella,please." Emmett begged.

I leaned off of him and looked him in the eyes "Edd—Waarr...Rossseee.." it came out more like a mumur.He didn't quite understand but he let go of me and then he ran upstairs.I didnt even want to know what he was about to see.

**EMMETT POV**

My hunting trip was long.The whole family went except Rosalie and Edward,he insisted on staying so he could be with Bella.

I was happy to be returning.It's been a full week since i've been with Rosalie,and even longer since we've made love...God how I loved her when she worked her magic(**for some reason I just picture Emmett being an addict to sex,lol**).

I strolled in my house but was startled when I seen Bella practically trip.I grabbed her,stood her up but she banged her head into my chest,sobbing loudly.

"Bella,tell me what's wrong.What did Edward do?" I asked her,suddenley mad at my idiot of a brother.He didn't have the slightlest clue of how to keep a woman.Hopefully,this didn't have to do with him.

"Bella,please." I begged.I needed answers to kick his ass.She pulled off of me and then she looked me in the eye.I could see that she had been crying deeply,like her heart had finally cracked...

"Edd—Waarr...Rossseee.." She mumbled the words and they were more like a whisper.But I heard them.I let go of her waist and ran upstairs to Edward's room.

I flung the door open with all my might,making it crash back into the wall,probably even cracking it,and I hesitated.My Rosalie was ontop of my brother.

They were both butt-naked,making love,though Edward seemed alittle unconcentrated.He was probably thinking about 'his' girlfriend.

"WHAT THE HECK ROSALIE!WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" I demanded,my temper already flaring.Rosalie jumped at the sound of my voice and then threw herself off of Edward and into the covers.Edward grabbed a pillow to cover his naked self and then he looked down at the floor with guilt in his eyes. "

DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW UPSET BELLA IS?And EVEN MYSELF is in great pain...Curse you Edward..Screw-you Rosalie." I shouted at them running out of the room,and slamming it making the ridges crack in half.

Bella was still standing at the bottum of the stairs,crying.I ran over and yanked her up into my arms and ran outside. "It will be okay,Bella.We need to get away for awhile.I swear to god I will wrip that boy into..." I was screaming now and I felt like curling up into a ball and crying.

My Rosalie shared her pleasure for me with MY brother!I could quite francally kill them both as of now.

I put Bella into the passenger seat of my jeep and then I ran over to my side.I fired it up and then backed out of the driveway and began driving like a maniac further out of Forks...As predicted,my phone rang,and also as predicted..It was Alice.

"WHAT!" I demanded and I heard the little voice of my sister hesitate. "I seen it,Emmett.Im so sorry..I cant believe...They would do this." Her voice was crackling.I hung up on her and then I grabbed Bella's hand.It was so warm,and comforting.

"Well get through this,Bella,I promise." I reassured as I pushed my foot on the gas pedal making it access two-hundred and three miles per hour.

**ALICE POV**

The hunting trip was so long,it was also tiring even though I couldn't sleep.In the middle on my non-needable breath,I had a vision.---**It was in Edward's room,and as the vision cleared I seen that he was making love too...**--- "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "JASPER!" I screamed. "JASPER,WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"


	2. Damn,Your Good!

**Okay,here's the next anticipated chapter thanks to my reviewers :D!!! Okay,it's alittle lemony between Rosalie and Edward,and I really really found it alittle uncomfortable to me,because well,their SIBLINGS!But that's the base of my story,soo i'll just have to deal with it,lol!!! Anyways,chapter 3 will be up soon! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

"Got you!" Emmett pronounced as he grabbed my waist and gently pulled me to my feet.

"Damn,your good!I can never hide from you,Emmett,and it's really starting to piss me off!" I pouted.He chuckled and then smiled

"How about you try to find me this time?" He suggested in a child tone.I smiled and nodded.

"Surreeee." I said and in a blink of an eye,he was gone...Curse vampires for having to move so incredibly fast.

"Okay,i'll count to ten..." I said loud enough for him.I heard a ghostly chuckle and then a light breeze glided past me. "Try five." He called out and I smiled.I turned around to face the wall then started counting.

"1...2...3...-"

"ALITTLE FASTER!" Emmett called out to me.

I sighed. "4..5!Ready or not here I come!" I yelled back to him as I thought of all the places he could be.My first thought was the huge French Wardrobe in Esme and Carlisle's room...But no Emmett hid within it's burrowling wood doors.

"A hint?" I murmured to myself.But ofcourse he heard it.

"Bella?Bella?" He cried.I jumped at the tone of his voice.It sounded..._displeasurable._

I followed his wild gasps and found him starring at a white-ivory piano,much similar to the one of Edwards. "Emmett,whats wrong?" I asked him,coming to stand right beside him,and patting his back.He hesitated and then went to run his finger along the smooth top of it.

"Rossaa---Rosalie and I first had sex together on this.And it was the best sex ever!I still remember that day so clearly...Her big,fine,delicious,bre--" I put my finger up to his mouth.

"Erm,im happy for you?But please,Emmett!I really dont want to know about you and Rosalie's first time together." I told him and he sighed.

"Yeah,okay.But our second time was better." He told me.I nodded,even though I really felt uncomfortable talking to my practical-brother about his 'sex' life.

"It was on Edward's car." He added and I gasped in horror and shock.

"WHAT!" I demanded.He laughed as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"You just said you didn't want to hear about it..." He pointed out and I sighed. "Your right.I probably don't want to know.But hey,let's stay off the subject about..._them._" I suggested and he nodded.

It didn't feel right reffering to Edward as 'them'.It felt wrong and sinful.But I must stop thinking of him!

"Silly Bella!Always daydreaming..." Emmett mumured and I snapped back to reality.

He seen that I was looking directly at him and he grimaced.

"Like I was saying...We should watch a movie!How about Queen of The Damned?" He asked and I laughed and laughed.

"What?It's just about a beautiful goddess--"

"VAMPIRE!" I added.Ah,you leave Emmett and I alone to watch movies and ofcourse he's going to pick one about vampires.

"Oh well...So how about it?I could pop us some popcorn." He suggested again.I laughed again.One thing I loved about being with Emmett is that he made me laugh like hell.

"And do what?Cuddle and eat popcorn?" I asked,alittle flattered by my comeback.He smiled gentlemenly.

"The first idea I like...Your really warm,if I may.But the second idea...Well,let's just say im way out of popcorn's league." He joked.I smiled and together we went to sit down and watch the movie.

The whole time I would jump during scary times,and Emmett would just chuckle and smooth my hair out.And he had his arm draped around my shoulders,too.It didn't really bother me,it actually was kind of cute and affectionate.

WAIT!What am I saying?I loose Edward,and am I now wanting Emmett?Dont think like that,Bella!

"Hey,Bella?" Emmett asked.I smiled.

"Mmm?" I answered. "I was thinking..." He trailed off and I awaited for him to continue.

**EDWARD POV**

(Moments leading up to him and Rosalie,and the moments leading down)

I was sitting in my room,utterly bored when Rosalie just allowed herself in.

"How's my little virgin brother doing?" She asked me in an annoyed tone.

My whole family(except Esme and Carlisle) teased me because I was the second oldest here and still hadn't done anything like _that._

"Must you criticize and call me names?" I demanded of her.She giggled and then laid back on my bed.Bella's bed,actually.

"Yes...I must.You have no idea how highly amusing it is." She admitted and smiled to herself.Her stupid perfect self.

"I'll show you amusing!" I shouted at her flinging myself on my bed.I landed on top of her and she yelped in shock.

"What the hell,Edward?" She screamed at me.I smiled at my satisfaction as I grabbed her waist and processed to throw her off the bed and slam her into the ground.But she clung to the sheets desperatly,quickly catching on to my little plan.

If Jasper only knew how raging I was to take her...But sadly,nobody else was here.It was just me and this vile menace.Rosalie slapped me on the arm but I refused to let her go.

She was going to pay.And at a price. "So that's how you want to play..." I heard her mumur.

I nodded and in a super quick move,she twisted around me and I found that she was ontop of me now.She pulled her arm up to slam me,but then she froze,dead in thought.

_Should I?..._ Should you what?Rosalie's thoughts confused me totally.But then I could see the longing and want in her eyes to... She bent down and kissed me.YES,kiss me!What was she thinking!For godsakes,she's my freaking sister!Do something you moron,do something before it's too late.

"Rosalie,stop it!" I commanded and then she let off of me.

But that didn't stop her,she smiled and came down for another kiss and then another.

"Rosalie,please stop.I dont like this." I tried again but she just chuckled.

"I found away to cure you..." She mumured and I didn't understand at first but then I realized her intention.

She was going to take away my innocence.

"Please,ROSALIE!DONT MAKE ME DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!" I screamed at her,but she grabbed my arms and pinned them to the bed.

"Oh,I wont make you do anything you or I will regret.This will be the best night of your life,brother...Best ever." She murmured in my ear as she wripped my shirt off.

I closed my eyes and prayed that this couldn't be true.That my first and most vile sister was truly not doing this to me.I could feel her fingers tracing my chest,and then it was her lips...It made me shiver wit fear.

"Rosalie!PLEASE STOP THIS!What will Emmett think of you?" I asked her.I was almost to the point where i'd just have to give up.She smiled on my chest,while still partly in a kiss.

"He'll never have to know." She mumured and went back to kissing me.

"And Alice?" I asked her,completely hopeless now.She shook her head.

"The damn fairy knows that I got secrets on her aswell..." Rosalie murmured and then I felt her hands inch down to my jeans.She wripped them off and gasped.

"Edward...Why do your underwear say 'I heart Bella forever'?" She asked me and I laughed.But my laugh was rather the nervousness and complete shock of Rosalie.

"Whatever..." She murmured,even though I never replied to her.I closed my eyes and tried to believe that this was truly not happening...Because if it was,my sister was truly disgusting,sick and a real pervert.

Then I felt my underwear slip off,and I heard another low gasp.

_He's not even hard! _Rosalie was thinking.I smiled to myself and then I felt a naked body climb up on me.I opened my eyes and seen Rosalie smiling at me.

I looked down at my chest,which her breasts just happened to be on top of...

"Oh god." I murmured.Im a man for go sakes!Sometimes I cant resist...I reached up hesitantly,but then dropped my arm,still in confusion and shock.

"That's it." Rosalie encouraged.I cannot do this!Not to my sweet Bella!I wanted to do this with her!I wanted to experience this with her...not my own sister!

But another wave of encouragment washed over me when Rosalie wrapped her legs around me and I could feel her.I could fell that...I shuddered from the thought.

Rosalie kissed me on the lips and then shortly after I felt her tongue slip in my mouth.For some odd reason,I let it.And then I felt something i'd never felt before...Something that i'd only wanted to feel when the time was right with Bella.

Rosalie chuckled. "Finally,I thought youd never grow!Now good!Now it's time for the real fun." She mumbled and I found myself craving to get into her.

I grabbed Rosalie's waist and propped her ontop of my hips,and she smiled to herself.I closed my eyes in concentration,thinking of Bella and wishing this were her,as I entered her slowly.

It felt good.Inside of her,I mean.I tried to imagine that this was Bella I was doing this with.Not Rosalie.A few times Rosalie's moans and thrilling screams would shoot my eyes open but other than that...i thought of only her.Then,I heard the door fling open and I opened my eyes to see...

BELLA!

I gasped in complete shock and guilt,but Rosalie just kept on moving her hips,and gliding over me.

I could see the hurt and pain and grief engraved on Bella's face.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She begged,sobbing.

Rosalie flicked her hand at my Bella,as if to shoo her away.

"How could you?" She whimpered as she ran out of the room.This felt wrong and terrible.And oh so,painful!

I tried to disconnect from Rosalie,but she held me down and continued to romp me practically.This was beginning to hurt.

I was no longer concentrated,my mind was fluttering with thoughts...And two thoughts that were mine!

Wait..._uh oh._

Emmett's thoughts seared a lightning strike on my brain.

_I hear them! _He hissed.The next thing I know the door is flying open and a very pissed-looking Emmett is glaring at us evily.And I think he broke my door. "

WHAT THE HECK ROSALIE!WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" He screamed,making Rosalie jump,finally getting off of me,and sending her flying into the covers.

I flustered when I realized I was still naked,so I grabbed a pillow to cover myself.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW UPSET BELLA IS?And EVEN MYSELF is in great pain...Curse you Edward..Screw-you Rosalie." He said again,alittle bit quieter as he ran back out the door,slamming it,and running down the stairs.

I heard a few muffled voices and then I heard Emmett's jeep firing up.

What had I done?

* * *

**Okay,I know Rosalie & Edward were alittle cheesy,but I didn't want to get in to two much detail,I mean their brother and sister!But it adds more to the story,muwahhaaa!Edward didn't want to do it with Rosalie,but for some reason he gave in..You'll find out why later on!SO,the more you review,the more I write chapters(and the sooner)**

**THANKS! **


	3. Alittle Fun with a Kiss

**EDWARD POV**

I couldnt believe that I did this to my Bella.I cheated on her.I slept around.And what's worse,is that I messed around with my freaking sister!How sick.

I glanced around outside and sighed.It was raining,ofcourse.And the rain had been something I had once loved and cherrished.It had prevented me from exposing me for what I truly am.It had made me smile when Bella was angry because it rained too much._Bella._

Her name was sweet melody to my ears.Yes,I missed her so much.I never ment to have sex with Rosalie.It was simply a mistake.What happens if Bella and Emmett do the same thing that Rosalie and I did?I will kill him if he even touches her...

But maybe Bella's better off without me,even if it's with my crazy brother.I mean,afterall,Bella was _my _La Tua Catante and not Emmetts.Her blood has a different kind of scent toward him.

And he has a lot more strength than I do, and probably even better at resisting blood than I do.

But still...What if Bella and Emmett do fall in love?Yes,I will be hurt.Exceptionally.But I know that if Bella chooses to be with him,it's simply because shes happy.Isnt that what I wanted for her in the first place?To be happy and live a human life?

Knowing them two both,Bella probably wont be human much longer.I wouldn't be surprised if she's already begged Emmett to the point that he literally bit her.

"Edward?" _She _called to me.I wanted to turn around and hurt her,to kill her.LOOK,what she did to my life!She tore my wife from me,she broke my brother's heart,and now she wants me in a way that only a husband and wife should want eachother.Not brother and sister...

"Yes?" I answered in an irritated tone.She giggled at my irritation.

"You going to come hunting with us or not?" She questioned,her voice quiggling with laughter.I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

"What the hell do you want Rosalie if not to bother me?Can't you see that I dont want you in the same way you want me?Im not interested..." I screamed.She smiled slightly and then decided to argue.Once more.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself,dear brother?" She didn't catch herself.

"Because I am your brother,Rosalie.You just said it yourself." I shot back.She looked confused and then looked immeadiatly flustered when she realized what she had said.

"This will take some getting used to." I heard her mumble.I gasped.

"Getting used to my ass!Were not together,Rosalie.I'd kill myself if I ever dated you.And I cant believe I slept with you.You nasty,snobby,vain girl." I yelled.Alice and Jasper came running out of the house just in time to see Rosalie pounce on me.

"TAKE IT BACK!" She screamed in my face.My body was throbbing to get rid of her.

"Never." I murmured.She smiled and then just as quickly slapped me on the face._Hard._

"Rosalie,you need to get off of Edward." Alice sighed.She wasn't thrilled about this at all.She never even talked to either of us anymore.

"Go away ALICE!This is our fight,not yours.So stay the hell out of it!" Rose screamed at her.Alice looked over at Jasper and he nodded.

I was suddenley feeling calm and then Rosalie's fist let go of my shirt and she climbed to her feet.She ran quickly into the house,screaming out hateful pathetic things.

"Thanks," I said to them both.

_Anytime, _Jasper thought to me.

_Whatever,Edward.I just saved your butt.If it werent for my vision,you would've been dead now._I wasn't surprised to see Alice's hate toward me.If I were her,or anyone for that matter,I would hate myself aswell.

I needed to get away.I needed to see Bella.

**BELLA POV**

"What is it,Emmett?" I begged him to continue.I didn't like mind-games.He smiled shyly and then continued.

"It's just,that,well...I really,really have this problem." He said softly.My mind wandered to all the possible things that could be a problem for Emmett.

"Okay...?" I wish he'd get to the point.

"I need to go shopping." He said,apparently flustered.I laughed,alittle.

"Whatever for?" I questioned.He grimaced,and then chuckled.I mean,it wasnt like he needed tampons or anything.

"Well,here's the deal...You know how I like to play games and stuff?...Well,whenever I go to a store I like to play pranks on the cashiers and stuff.It's a game Edward and I used to play when we were still brothers...And,well,I haven't done it in awhile.I also really miss playing it...So,I was wondering..." His voice trailed off suggestively.

"Ofcouse,Emmett...Let's go!" I said though alittle annoyed.

We arrived at some local maternity store.It was Emmett's idea.Really.

"So,what do we do?" I asked.He smiled.

"You call the cashier to help you pick out something for your sister-in-law,whos pregnant,to wear.Then,ill ring this bell.Shell come,but ill run away really fast.Well continue it one more time before I grab a wrack of clothes and throw them on the counter and the two of us will run out of there.Got it?" He questioned.I grimaced.

"That seems kinda mean and...Absurd." I told him.

"Oh,well...Let's do it." And with that we both ran inside.I walked casually over to a section of clothes and pretended to be interested in a turqoise turtle-neck.

I looked over at the cashier and smiled. "M'am?" I called to her.She looked at me,sighed,then walked over to me.

"Yes,I was wondering...Do they have another size smaller then this one?Maybe a 0?My sister in law is very,very petite,even pregnant." I said to her.She grinned and then was going to say something but the customer bell rang.

"One moment,please." She said to obviously,Emmett.She turned back to me to say something again,but was interrupted by three,four,five more rings.

"Just a sec," she whispered to me.I nodded,trying not to laugh.

She practically ran up to the counter and was shocked to see nobody there.She walked back to me. "Weird," I heard her mumble.

"So,I dont think we have 0's...But I do believe that we car--" Another ring.And another.

"Who the hell keeps ringing the fucken bell?" She screamed.I giggled.

She ran back up to the counter and then gasped.I glanced over and seen a huge pile of clothing on top of the counter.

I chuckled,but was overwhelmed when a pair of cold arms reached out and grabbed me.

"Stay right here.Ill be right back." He said.I nodded.

The girl walked back over to me,and then there was a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Stupid punks." She murmured before then walking toward the bathroom.

Emmett ran out at vampire speed,to quick for the girl,and then grabbed me and ran outside.

"That was amusing." I joked.Really,it was kinda mean.That girl did look pretty pissed.

"You should've seen her face when she walked up there.It was priceless." He noted,laughing alittle as soon as we were in the car.

"Where were you hiding?" I asked.He smiled shyly.

"Actually,I was behind her the whole time.Well,I mean when she was over at the cash register.I would just run really fast before she could see me." He answered.Oh,well that made sense.

We rode in silence for awhile until Emmett spoke up.

"I had fun with you,Bella." He said,smiling.I smiled back.

"Yeah,me too Emmett." I agreed,but then it was too late.

Emmett had his hands wrapped in my hair,and I hadn't even noticed that we were home,and then he hesitated.I closed my eyes,and then I felt a pair of cold lips press against mine.They were soft and tender,and alittle relucant.

It felt like heaven.

Right in the middle of _hell._

**So,there you go...EMMETT and BELLAs first kiss!Yeah,I know...I could've detailed alittle more but I will do that in the next chapter...Im sorry that I havent updated in forever...My apologies...Thanks,and please review!LOVE U GUYS!**

**-lexie-**


	4. Returning,Together and HeartBroken

**Thanks for all you readers as well as reviewers!I truly appreciate the kind,sweet criticism and compliments...And what a delight it is to see you find my stories rather interesting...THANK-YOU! And what kind of person do you think I would be if I just left that KISS..._there? _Not a good writer,that's for sure...So since it's Valentines Day, I've decided to be a sweet,loving person and write more _details _about_that _kiss shared between our newest couple, "Emmett and Bella"...So enjoy!**

* * *

Emmett's hands grabbed my hips,and pulled me toward him.Instinctivly, my hands lurched on to his hair and gripped it tightly.Emmett's stone,cold lips seemed to enjoy the warm sensastion radiating off my own...because he never pulled back.After another six seconds, I broke off gasping for air.But that didn't stop,Emmett...He continued to kiss me on my neck,and once I had enough air in my lungs,his lips met mine once more.

This time though,I could sense the love,lust and curiosity lurking there.I felt his tongue trace my upper lip gently,as if begging for entrance inside my mouth.He nudged at my lip alittle,and then I slid my mouth open.I was very surprised when Emmett slipped his tongue in.Matter of fact, I gasped.I wasnt used to being kissed so passionatly by a vampire.Edward had his rules and everything,but Emmett seemed to have no boundaries or rules whatsoever.

Our tongues curled around eachother,and to my greatest dismay, I broke off gasping for air.I was immeadiatly ashamed when Emmett's grip on me was released and I looked up to see him standing halfway across the room.

"I—Im sorry Emmett." I whispered lightly.

His reaction was what surprised me the most.He simply laughed before coming to stand a few feet or so infront of me.

"Why are you sorry,Bella?You shouldn't be sorry when your such a great kisser." I bearly even caught the compliment,because Emmett had his lips on mine..._Again._

-**10 seconds later**-

Pant,Pant,Pant.

"Wow." Emmett's lips said for him.I grimaced,trying to figure out if he was talking about my kissing or his own skills.

"If I would've known how good you could kiss,I wouldve pried you away from _Rosalie _along time ago." My lips curled at her name.I hated her.I hated him...WAIT,WAIT,WAIT...Dont say that.(**Bella tries to remind herself whether or not she should still love him or not...**)

"Hold on,Bella.Phone call." Emmett murmured as his phone was quickly at his ear and his speaking became fast and abrupt.

Just as quickly as he was talking,he hung up.

He seen the confusion and curiosity in my eyes,and then he hesitated.

"Alice." He said her name as if it were his only chance at life.I admit,she was a lifesaver.

"We have to go back.I know we've bearly been here a day but Alice had a vision.She seen Rosalie ripping Edward to shreds."**(QAN:Remember when Rose pounced on Edward in the last chapter?Well,that was a vision of Alice's...And she called Emmett,and so now their going back home...Only to find...)**

"So what?Let her..." I felt my fists clench automatically.

"Yeah,I dont want to go back either.Actually,if it weren't for that,it'd probably kill me to go back.But we'd have to face the consequences sooner or later." He told me as we headed out of the house.

Something in my mind clicked then.

"Dont you see,Emmett?We dont have to face any consequences." I told him as we got in the car.He cocked his eyebrows perfectly.

"How so?" He asked,as the car drifted down the road.I grinned.

"Change me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESME POV**

I glanced over at Rosalie,who was sobbing slightly, and then sighed.I truly was disapointed in her and Edward both.How could they do this to the two people they love the most in life?I mean,it doesnt make sense.I know Edward is truly hating himself right now.But Rosalie looks alittle...Smug.How can she look like that when there's a huge possibility that Emmett's going to be with Bella now?

_Bella._

She really had helped this family when we first met her.She even,slightly, helped Rose.And look at what Edward's done to her.

Leaving,was never the wrong thing to do.Edward just wanted Bella to be happy without him.

But...Cheating?That's the worse thing possible you can do to the person you love.

"Esme?" Alice's voice in my ear was confused and urgent.

"Yes?" I answered gently.She grimaced then sighed.

"Come with me,please." She said as I nodded and she led me down to the basement.

"We've got a problem,Es." Alice murmured.I nodded for her to continue.

"Earlier today,I had a vision that Rosalie was going to wrip Edward apart.And he didn't even care,but I saved them.Luckily.But there's another problem,that im not sure how Edward and Rose are going to cope with.I haven't _seen_ their reaction yet." Alice's words sent a stream of fear through me.This couldn't be good news.

"Alice?" I motioned for her to go on with the story.

"When I seen the vision play out before it happened,I called Emmett.I told him that I wasnt sure if I could stop the fight or not.He said that Bella and him were on their way."

Uh-oh.This wasnt going to go well.Edward would probably sulk the whole time,and Rosalie would be furious at the sight of Bella.

"But the worst part is...Their together now." Who's together now?Rosalie and Edward?I already knew that.

"We're all aware of that,Alice." I told her.She shook her head and then hesitated.

"I mean,Bella and Emmett are together."

And their coming here.

Oh lord,what have we done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ROSALIE POV**

I heard Alice's conversastion with Esme downstairs.I wasn't particulary happy about _them _coming here.But why did I care if they were together now?It only ment that Edward would want me when he finds out that she is with his brother.

God,this family is so fucked up.

I glanced down at my nail polish and sighed.I bent down to pick it up,when the doorbell rang.Emmett busted through the door,not even bothering to look at me.

I wanted to scream at him.How could he not miss me?I mean,sure,he's got her now...But ofcourse he'll always want me back.

Then,Bella stepped in behind him.

I wasn't even aware of the loud,ugly hiss that escaped my throat.

Emmett's eyes flickered over to me for a fraction,and then just as quickly glanced away.

"Come on,Bella.They've got to be here somewhere." His voice stung me.Made me feel guilty..._Alittle._

"Their all gone.It's just us girls." I called to him.He froze in place,and then looked at me again.His face was full of anguish,pain,betrayal...and LOVE?

Was that for me...Or her?

Obviously her.But I know he still wants me.I mean,afterall,im damn gorgeous and a GODDESS in bed.Ofcourse he still wanted me...But I wasnt going to be easy to catch.

I had to play hard to get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EMMETT POV**

I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie giving Bella evil glares.I mean,i'd be jealous that she was with a guy like me too.Okay,okay,that was vain...

I've been exposed to _her _too much.

"Let's go,Bella.Alice and Esme are probably in the garden." I said gently.Another snarl came from behind us.

"Basement," Rosalie answered correctly.

"Just leave us the hell alone,Rosalie.We already hate it here enough,you dont have to make our visit that much worse." I screamed at her.She flinched slightly,and then sighed before coming to stand infront of us.

I breathed in her familiar scent.But was completely shocked when it no longer had that certain appeal to me like it once had.

"Then leave.Why stay somewhere if you hate it?" When she said hate,she looked immeadiatly at Bella.

"Because my family just happens to live here." I said through gritted teeth.To my relief,Alice came running through the room,pulling Bella into a large hug.

"I missed you too,Alice." She joked,trying to breath slightly.

I looked back up at Rosalie,and she was smiling at me.

"I know your little secret,Cullen." She said my lastname like Mike Newton did. "And im not to pleased with it." She spat before walking off.

What secret?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EDWARD POV**

Jasper,Carlisle and I finally returned from our very,very short hunting trip.

We were only gone a few hours,and I was quite surprised to hear Rosalie's thoughts from nearby.

_I hear them...If they think they can keep a secret from me,then just watch..._

Followed by, _WHAT!?!?!?!God,she's with him.Shit._

And then,I smelled her.That sweet,vibrant,beautiful,mouthwatering,dazzling scent that made me breathless.

Bella was here...With Emmett,no doubt.I began to run quickly,probably making Carlisle and Jasper confused.

I tuned out all thoughts on my way,and was continually happy when I busted through the front door.Bella looked disturbed,Emmett looked displeased,Esme looked disapointed,and Alice looked excited...but then when she seen it was me,she frowned.

"What?" I asked.

_Great,and I thought Rosalie was going to be difficult... _Emmett was thinking sourly.

_Poor Emmett and Bella.Im happy their together. _Esme was thinking.

I froze.

TOGETHER?

"Sorry if I interrupt anything,but...Esme,can you please speak your mind since I've not a clue what your thoughts mean?" I said bitterly.

Emmett shot me an icy look,and Bella never took her eyes off of Alice.

Esme glanced up at me and then hesitated.

"He deserves to know,Emmett..." She called to Emmett over her shoulder.Emmett nodded,and Esme sighed.

"Son,Emmett and Bella are together now." Her words tore my heart apart,and took my very breath away.

"Yau'll are...In love?" I trembled alittle on the words.

Bella nodded,finally looking at me.And Emmett smiled with no reluctance.

I was speechless.I was broken.I was hurt.I was pitiful.I was no longer with the love of my life.

And it all happened because of me.Because I accidently slept with Rosalie.Because I let Bella run off with my brother.Because I tore her heart in the first place...

It's all because of me.

* * *

**DU-DU-DU!The next chapter will be up soon...I PROMISE!Probably tommarow since I have no school becuz of presidents day(U.S.)...But anyways,next chapter will be more about Rosalie and Edwards reaction to the whole Emmett-Bella deal...Also,I put up a poll on my profile on whether Emmett and Bella should contiue dating...Or the other way around...Its your choice,im just the person who reads/writes it!!!!!! ALSO,please REVIEW!You know u want to...**

**LOVE U GUYS,**

**-lexie-**

**PS-Sorry if you didnt like this chapter...Blame my lack of ideas.HAPPY VALENTINES DAY ANYWAYS!**


	5. Trying To Figure Out If I love You

**BELLA POV**

Edward's words hurt me.I still loved him,and I still had symphony for him.But could I still want to be with him?

After all he's put me through?Would I be willing to except the fact that the past is over,and there's no going back to change it?

I wish I could say that.But ofcourse I cant.I like Emmett.I really do.I deffinity dont have the love spark for him that I had for Edward,but I certaintly like him.

He's funny,caring and most importantly sweet.And sure,he doesnt want to hurt me,but atleast he doesn't consider me some porcelain doll that can easily be broken.

When Edward asked me if I loved Emmett,I automatically lied.I hoped Jasper didn't sense my dishonesty,considering he walked in the house just moments after I nodded to Edward's question.

Emmett didnt seem to be lying at all.He actually looked alittle smug about admitting that he loved me.I hope he isn't just trying to drive Edward to the edge of suicide.I surely wouldn't want to have to go back and save him from the Volturi.

But then again,maybe i've got it all wrong.

Maybe Edward really does love Rosalie.Maybe he slept with her because he just didnt love me anymore.And thats fine with me.

I have Emmett.Remember?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting at the dining room table when _somebody _took a seat infront of me.

I stared at his beautiful face.His exhilarating smile,his different hair,his abnormal eyes.

_Edward._

Yes,I missed him.But for different reasons.I missed his cold touch,I missed his warm smile,I missed his grasp on me at nights when I was asleep.I perfected everything about him.

But he ruined any kind of respect I had toward him.Yes,the things I missed of him were good things.I tried to think least of the different things.Like our compromise,and marriage.Things that were no longer in the future for either of us.Atleast for either of us together.

"We should talk." Edward's voice broke through my thoughts,which I'd much rather be visiting then this place.

"What about?" I pretended to play stupid.I didn't want to have this conversastion with him.It would devastate my heart,and he'd probably just laugh when I cried.As if I needed that.

"Things..." He replied.I rolled my eyes,deffinitly annoyed.

"Get to the point,Edward!" I said.He stiffened in his seat but then relaxed,I imagine because of Jasper.

He looked like he didnt want to say anything.Like he could just stay like this forever.Well,I couldn't.I had time on my hands and he was wasting it.

"You don't understand what happened..." He murmured gently.Did he think I couldn't hear him?

"What!?!?Sleeping with your freaking sister is exactly what happened,EDWARD!" I yelled in his face.He looked at me with pained,topaz eyes and I just had this urge to smirk.That's what he deserved.He needed the guilt,he needed the depression,he needed everything that I had to go through because of _his_ mistake.

"Your not listening,Bella." He cooed quietly.I clenched my fists,and fought back tears.I needed Emmett.Where was he?

"What happened with Rosalie...You cant imagine the reasons why!" He added quickly.

"Why?Because she's a beautiful whore?Is that why?Is it because she could do things with you that I couldnt?I dont care,Edward.It's over.You have her now,and that is very clear in my eyes.I have Emmett now,too..." I said,my anger and pain starting to drift away.

"It's not clear in my eyes.It never has been.Never will be." Edward replied,his eyes widening at my shocked reaction.

He didn't love Rosalie?He slept with her,he cheated on me to do that with her.So,why doesnt he love her?

"W—w-hhat?" I asked,quite surprised when he smiled and nodded.

"Bella,your the only one I have ever loved.Will ever love.Rosalie is crazy!She did things to me on that night that I would never have imagined.You don't understand,I was forced to do that!"

Wait,wait,wait! Forced? How does a boy get raped?Thats practically impossible.Well not quite,but the odds of it are really slim.The only way that would happen is if Edward was turned on.And ofcourse he was.So,he just lied straight to my face.

"Whatever,Edward.Thanks for taking up my time." I said as I stood up and marched up to Emmett's room.

**ROSALIE POV**

She called me a whore!How dare she,that little human menace!

And Edward is calling me crazy!Oh,he's such a good lier.As if he didn't enjoy our one-on-one gleaming first time.Ofcourse he enjoyed it!I think he even admitted that he did...

"Stay away from him,baby." I heard Emmett say to Bella.It made me flinch.

Emmett used to call me baby all the time!And now my nickname was now hers.Emmett sure is a player.

I heard somebody walk silently into the room.

Ofcourse,it was Edward.

"What's wrong,boo?" I asked curiously.Although knowing considering that I heard his whole conversastion with human girl.

"Leave me alone,Rosalie.And get out of my room!" He demanded,starring at me viciously.

But I objected.

"Im afraid not.This is our room!" I said,smiling up at his gorgeous face.I wondered if I could dazzle him?

Just like he did for Bella,he dazzled me too.Sometimes,he even took _my _breath away.As if I needed to breath anyways.

"You think!You need to quit thinking!And just for the credit,I dont want to dazzle you!I dont want to impress you,I dont want you to impress me!I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" He yelled.

I flinched and then scurried out of _his_ room.Stupid stingy vampire.I didn't need him.I just wanted him.Rosalie gets whatever she wants.And he's on my wishlist.Im never for one-times only,I always liked more than one round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EMMETT**

I heard Edward and Bella's whole conversastion downstairs and I wasnt thrilled by it.

He was lying to _my _Bella!If he wasn't part of the family,I would kill him.

I tried to act alittle bit surprised when Bella busted into my room,with tears streaming down her face.I instantly ran over and pulled her into my arms.Her sobbing continued to grown louder.

"Shh...It's okay,Shh...I've got you." I probably sounded liked a mother soothing her young child.

Bella finally quit crying,and looked up at me and explained everything Edward had said to her.

"Stay away from him,baby." I said afterwards.It felt good to call somebody else besides Rosalie baby.

Bella needed my help in this kind of problem.And it wasn't just her problem.It was all of ours.Edward,Rosalie,me and Bella.

I glanced down at Bella and she was smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked playfully,smiling back at her.Her breathing became jagged but just as quickly became even.My smile obviously attracted her in more than one way.

"It's just...I know a way out of this mess." Her words made me shiver.I think I knew where this conversastion was headed.

But just then,Alice busted in my room screaming, "BELLA!NO!" I flinched at the abruptness in her voice.She sounded scared and confused.As was I.

"What is she talking about?" I faced Bella,trying to sound serious.Bella was still smiling,but she was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please?Please?" She begged.

"NO!Bella,you cant!Edward will be so furious!You cant do this to him!You cannot be changed!" So thats what she wanted.

Bella shot Alice an angry glare.

"It's not of Edward's concern,Alice.He will not be furious,because the problem will not be on his hands.And I will be changed,if I want to be changed." Ms.Incharge.I smiled at my love,my life...The reason I wouldn't kill Edward or Rosalie.

Wait,wait,wait.Did I love Bella?

Or did I _think _I loved Bella?

"I will change you,Bella." I agreed suddenley.If I was in love with Bella,I was going to prove it.If I show her that if this is what she wants,and this will make her happy,than this is what ill do for her.

"You will?You'll change me?" She asked,smiling brightly.

I nodded weakly.

"Yes.But first,I want you to do everything that you've ever wanted to do as a human.Okay?" I asked.Her smile faded.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella,please.Dont do this!" Alice was still begging but I was ignoring her,and im sure Bella was aswell.

"I want you to have the best days of your life before your one of the eternal damned.So to start us off,what's one place you would go if you could?" Just make this simple,Emmett.I kept telling myself.

Truthfully,I was nervous and scared.I knew Bella wanted to be changed,but for more reasons than I could imagine.

I wanted to make her happy,and this is one way of doing it.I didn't really want to change Bella because I loved her,but if I change her I can spend forever with her.

I looked from Alice to Bella,who looked smug.

"Rome." She answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EDWARD POV**

So here I was,in the bedroom next to Emmetts,and their talking about changing Bella.

Alice had seen the vision in my room so she told me all about it.I told her to beg Bella and try to convince her other wise.But knowing Alice,she would give anything to have another sister who could spend eternity shopping with her.

I had to stop them.Emmett was taking Bella to Rome tommarow,I seen his whole _plan _playout in his head.I was too much of a wimp to even confront his little fantasies.Yes,fantasies...

My brother has dreams much too big for what he should be hoping for.

I let out a hiss as another fantasized picture flew into my mind from Emmett.

"Please,dont do this." I begged to myself.

Bella needed to stay human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**UH!This chapter was absolutely horrible!Im sorry I let u guys down,I was just way way out of ideas!PLEASE REVIEW or MESSAGE me with any ideas you may have!Emmett and Bella are going to Rome in my next chapter,but what will they do there??? I need your help!Please people,help a writer out!**

**Thanks guys,**

**Love,**

**-lexie-**


	6. Rome: Part One

**I loved the reviews,thanks guys!!!!!!My fans rock!lol...If that's wat u are...I got one review,though,stating that "but I think they are OOC also I think it would be a lot better if they were WAY more upset about this, I mean they both just lost the love of their lifes." Yes,I can see where your coming from...But this is _my _story,and Im sorry to say,this is the way it played out in my mind and this is the way im going to do it...You see,i've had another review claiming that they HATED _my _Edward because what he did with Rosalie,and how Emmett and Bella were devastated...Well,im sorry...In my story,I intended for you to hate Edward because of what he did...I mean,if your best-friend's boyfriend cheated on her you'd hate them too,right??? Yeah,I know I made Emmett and Bella get over the whole thing way,way too fast...And now their caught in with several emotions that their not sure they can handle...And LOVE is the biggest one..So,im sorry if you think im going to fast in the story,I PROMISE you this chapter will explain more and it will have A LOT of bonding between Emmett and Bella...Also,one of my reviewers had the awesome idea that Emmett and Bella go to Rome,but Edward,suspicious as he is,follows them...Should be interesting,huh?**

**BELLA POV**

I had promptly one suitcase packed for Rome.Alice insisted,several times,that I carry five.

She also said that I should go shopping with her,and I could get some really trendy outfits.And spend a million dollars?I think not...

So,I decided to go with the flow,and pack four outfits,my pajamas,two pairs of shoes and my toiletries.(**sorry if I didn't spell it right**)

I mean,we were only going to be there three days!So why the need to aboard unnessecary outfits?

I looked down at my clothes inside my suitcase,and sighed.I truly was a disapointing person.I had no interesting clothes like Rosalie or Alice,and I deffinitly didn't have the enthusiastic spark that Alice did.Im just a really,really,really plain person.

A boring person,actually.

"Ready?" Emmett called to me from downstairs.I took a deep breath,and then let it out.

"Ofcourse!I've been ready!" I said as I dashed out of Alice's room.On my way out,I heard her snicker from her closet.

"Surreee," she murmured.I rolled my eyes and made my way down to Emmett.

He was wearing a stripped shirt,and a black leather jacket over it.He was also wearing jeans,and to my dismay,were really tight.I couldn't stand guys who wore really,really tight jeans.It looked disgusting on their rear-ends.

He took in my bright yellow shirt that said, "Im walking on Sunshine!".He smirked and then laughed.

"As if!We wont see no,and I mean absolutely NO,sun today,tommarow or the rest of the week.Sorry." He joked,but on the other-hand,was telling the truth.

"Good then.That means I wont have to explore Rome on my own." I replied.Just then,Rosalie entered the room.Ofcourse,she just had to interrupt us when _we _were alone.She glanced over at my suitcase and then up at my shirt.

"Your wearing the most hideous shirt i've ever seen." She said,straight to my face.How dare she!

"And your wearing the most hideous face!" Emmett shot back.I immeadiatly erupted into a roar of laughter.It took a few seconds before I could finally calm down. talk to me whenever you have the guts to admit that you wish your human girl-friend had a face like mine." Rosalie said icily before she walked off.I was steeming!I mean,I wouldn't be surprised if there was smoke coming from my ears.

Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him.

"Just ignore her,you know how jealous she gets." He said,automatically soothing me.I didn't even need Jasper to calm me down,just an affectionate touch from Emmett.

Then he pulled me into a compassionate kiss!I felt his lip trace my upper lip,and I knew he could hear my heart beating erratically.

When we pulled away,Alice was standing infront of us,smiling.

"That was one hell of a kiss!" She mused.I smiled and then she sighed.

"I still dont think you should be changed,Bella." Alice said,crossing her arms.I let out a loud,very annoyed sigh.

"Please,Alice...Tell me when you all of the sudden decided that you dont want me to be like you?Tell me!Because I remember when you said that you _would've _changed me if it weren't for Edward's protests not too!" I accused.She frowned.

"Your right.He put me up to it." She admitted.I froze.Edward was behind Alice's constant insists on not changing me?

"Im going to kill him!I HATE HIM!" I yelled,loud enough that he would deffinitly hear.

"Okay,but if you dont hurry,your going to miss your flight!" Alice scorned as she shooed Emmet and I out the door.

"Have fun!" She said as she slammed the door in our faces.No doubt she would be prying into our future...If she hasn't already!

This was going to be one-heck of a trip!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EDWARD POV**

It's been about an hour since Emmett and Bella have left.Im completely miserable,especially about Bella saying she could kill me.

And that she hated me.

I dont know how much longer I could stand this.Bella and Emmett?It didn't even sound right!Atleast in my ears it didn't...

_Why doesn't he just chase after her and they can make-up? _Jasper was thinking angrily.

No doubt he could feel my emotions and they were indeffinitly depressing him.

But his thoughts made me really think.

Maybe I should chase after them.Or rather _her._

Alice was suddenley in my room.

"NO!You cannot do that!YOU WILL RUIN THEIR RELATIONSHIP!" She yelled.

"Which is exactly what I want to do..." I said dubiously.I was still in the debat on whether this was the best idea...Or not.

"EDWARD!Do you honestly think she will go back to you?After you cheated on her,with ROSALIE?" I didn't say anything.

"I think not." But before she could continue her lecture,I was gone.

Gone as in,I've made up my mind and im _leaving._

Before I knew it,I was already driving down the road to Port Angeles,considering thats the nearby airport.

Now,all I had to do was buy a ticket,get on a plane and ride to Rome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EMMETT POV**

Bella and I were sitting in the middle of the large airplane.On both sides of us were two punk,annoying teenage boys.I could've swore that one was looking at Bella's breast.God,could I have killed him!

"Emmett,what's wrong?" The sweet voice next to me asked.I let out a sigh of relief but then built it back up when I seen the other boy smiling at Bella.

"Nothing at all,Babe." I lied trying to hide my instant want to thrash my hands in the air and knock those boys out.

Bella grimaced.

"Im not stupid,Emmett.Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded in a harsher tone.

I decided not to lie,so I put my lips right next to her ear so the brats next to us couldn't hear.

"These horny teenagers are pissing me off." I admitted.She looked alittle flustered when she _finally _caught one of them starring at her breasts,again!

"Shouldn't I be the only one able to stare at..._Those_?" I whispered again.She looked red as a tomato now!Ha,this was amusing.But I didn't want to make Bella mad at me.

"So,what plans have you made?" I decided to change subjects.She shrugged and I was about to say something when it hit me.An awfully familiar scent that I identified as a family member of mine...

_He _was here.On this plane!The little menace must've figured out that our flight was running late,and he could sneak up and catch the exact same plane!How dare he!

"Bella,i'll be right back!I need to go check out the luggage,I have something I wanted to show you but I must've misplaced it.Im going to get the flight attendant." She nodded and just as I stood up,I heard a ripping noise right on my ass!

I glanced over at Bella and she was laughing hysterically.And so were the horny boys next to her.

Finally,I figured it out.I ripped my super-tight jeans...How embarresing!

"And i'll need another pair of jeans." I added,as I walked down the aisle,in search of my soon-to-be dead brother!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EDWARD POV**

I had figured out that Bella and Emmett's flight was running an hour late.I already had the whole plan played out in my mind.

I would go to the airport,stay as far from Emmett as possible,and then once he boards I will wait and attend the flight once I know they were seated.Once in Rome,I will surf through Emmett's head,discovering what they will be doing.When on the right cue,I will confront them.Though ofcourse she will never,most likely,love _m_e again,I can atleast spy on her and my immature brother.

Were now about two hours into the flight,and I am being pestered by this six year old little girl who keeps asking me questions that I hear daily from hormonal teenage girls thoughts.

"Why are you so pretty?" She asked again._Mommy would like to date him. _As if.There's only one woman in this world I love,and im trying to win her back.

"I dont know." I answered quickly.She looked puzzled and then tried for another question,once again.

"Do you think im pretty?" Wasn't expecting that.I glanced down at the little girl who had mahogany hair that were in pig-tails.Then I looked at her eyes which were a dark chocolate color.She looked a lot like Bella.

"Very much so." I said,being real honest.She was a cute little girl.Especially because she looks so much like my Fiancee who,according to my brother's thoughts,will be screwing Emmett tonight.Another,AS IF!

"Thank-you,Mister." The little girl replied,politley,before turning to her father on her left.

I glanced away but was disturbed by _somebody's _thought.

_He was here.On this plane!The little menace must've figured out that our flight was running late,and he could sneak up and catch the exact same plane!How dare he!_

I recgonized the thought to belong to Emmett.Oh shit.He knew that I was on here.Oh shit.

I tuned out everybody's voices and thoughts and tried to focus on just Emmett.

"And i'll need another pair of jeans." I heard him say.He was upstairs from me,but with vampire hearing,I could probably hear people saying things down on the ground below.

Images of Emmett walking down the aisle disturbed me even more!Considering he was planning ways to kill me!

I had to hide.

I got out of my seat and went to the nearest bathroom.

Without even knocking,I flung it open and stepped inside.A few shadows lingered below the door,but Emmett was still on the top floor.

_Im coming big BROTHER!So you better be prepared to face deadly consequences! _And with that he started thinking about a conversastion him and Bella had about consequences and being changed.

Emmett's thoughts showed that he was passing the little girl I had just sat by.

_So,there's his little friend he's been flirting with._ Flirting with _her_?No,No,No!It's the other way around.

A big ghastly figure stepped infront of the door,and I could see from the shadow that they had their hands on their hips.

There was an abrupt beating on the door.Emmett.Ofcourse!

"Is somebody in there?I really need to use the restroom!I ripped my pants and Im in a hurry to get back to my _Fiancee _before my _brother_ steals her from me!" Emmett said into the door.

I let out a loud hiss

"In your dreams,moron." I whispered so only he could hear.He let out a deep chuckle.

"If you haven't noticed,_Edward,_I am living my dream.And your ex-fiancee just happens to be the biggest part of it!" He shot back.I growled before,hesitantly,opening the door.

Emmett was smirking and then suddenley his eyes turned pitch black as he shoved me back into the bathroom.He walked in too and then grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled it up,lifting me off my feet.

"Why the hell are you following us?" He hissed.I grinned.

"Because,you just thought I was going to let you slip away with those exploited pictures of _my _fiancee?" I said fiercely.

Emmett rolled his eyes,and then let go of my neck collar but he was still holding me down.

"If you dont recall,bastard,your the one who slept with my wife!" Emmett accused,suddenley looking very upset.If only he knew the reasoning...

"Im sorry,okay?Im sorry...And it was an accident.You may find that hard to believe,but I truly am." I admitted.He seemed to relax alittle but his pose continued to stay inmode.

"Im telling Bella your here.Im not sure how well she'll take it.She'll probably just scream really hateful things at you." He said,letting go of me and stepping back.

"Okay..." I said quietly.

Emmett was just about to leave,when he stopped and looked me square in the eye.

"You are my brother." I nearly crumbled at his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BELLA POV**

Emmett finally returned but he looked sad and even...dubious?

"Emmett,what's wrong?" I asked,noticing that he's still in his wripped jeans.I've heard enough of these two teenagers beside me talking about 'ripped crack'.

Emmett's,usual topaz eyes,were a darker color.Almost pitch,but not quite.

Had he almost slipped?Or is he mad?But why would he be mad?Especially on this day,when were completely,COMPLETELY alone...?

Then,I froze,suddenley aware that Emmett wasn't the only vampire on the plane.Edward had followed us,no doubt.Him and his snoopy self.

"Where's he sitting at?" I asked Emmett,trying to get to the bottum of this.Emmett never looked at me.

"Below us.I mean,exactly below us." So,we were _exactly _on top of his ass?

"How great.It's nice to know you've decided to come along,Edward.Obviously we dont need any peace,do we?" He could hear me,and I know he feels guilty.Good,he should.

Just to really fire Edward up,I leaned over and kissed Emmett's cheek.That caught him offguard because his eyes suddenley went back to topaz and then he smiled before reaching over and kissing me on the lips.

I heard the nasty teenager scowl under his breath as he took in I and Emmett's make-out session.

"That should be me," I heard him whisper.

I smiled.

_Your not the only one who wishes you were him._I thought,letting my thoughts think of Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay,this chapter is really long for me!I mean it's seven almost eight pages long!And it's promptly 2569 words,and so now my fingers hurt!!!! But dont worry,i'll try to have next chapter up either tommarow or someother time this week!!! Next chapter will be funny!It includes Emmett and Bella getting 'closer' and then Edward walking in on _them._ I know I promised you a lot of Bella&Emmett time together but you'll have to wait till next chapter because that will be when their ACTUALLY in Rome!Right now their somewhere over the ocean...**

**Okay,well gots to go!**

**-lexie-**


	7. Authors Note read

**I feel awfully bad for letting you guys down all these months. Seriously. Ive just been really really busy. I DO plan on continuing the story, but I'm not sure when. Have you guys seen Twilight? Wow. It was...Good, but alittle cheesy. I could hardly understand a thing Edward was saying. But Emmett sure was cute. Anyhow, just letting you guys know that I haven't forgotten about you all and I do plan on continuing. Thanks for being so patient! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	8. Rome: Part Two

**Heck with it! I was so bored! I was reading some fanfics and felt so jealous so I just decided to keep on going and write this chapter! Please review, I love it when you do:) So where were we? Ahh. When their on the plane. Okay, reviewers, here goes!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BELLA POV**

As the plane touched ground, so did my stomach. After flying through the air for eight hours, I felt rediculously sick. "Emmett..." I started, feeling a huge lump of odd matter clog my throat. Emmett turned to me, taking in my green complexion. "Oh! Bella? Are you...You're not going to puke...Are you?" He asked, placing his icy palm to my forehead. I laughed shakily and breathed some air. "No. Not yet." I replied and waited for the plane to board.

After an hour of waiting, and Emmett's sweet voice, we finally docked and we were unloading. Thankfully, we got off before Edward. He was still somewhere far back, and I was glad. I mean, what drove him to such extent that he would really ruin this? He ruined things between me and him, and Rosalie and Emmett. Did he really have to ruin _this_? No. Because I wasn't going to let him.

Once inside the large, Italian airport, Emmett guided me to the Suitcase station. I was feeling much better and ontop of that, Edward was nowhere insight. "Life is good." Emmett said, grabbing me by the waist, and clutching me near him. "Life _is _good." I agreed and he chuckled. Several people turned to look at us, turned to see the unlikely couple before them. I know Emmett was drop-dead gorgeous. And I wasn't. But maybe. Maybe one day I'd look just as perfect by his side. "Hmmm...This way." Emmett directed and pulled me to the opposite side of the room. I frowned, and furrowed my eyebrows. Emmett _did_ know where he was going. Didn't he?

To my relief, Emmett did know where to go. We grabbed our suitcases and marched toward the sliding doors that led to the outside World. "Are you ready for Rome, Bella?" He asked me curiously. I laughed, stumbling alittle. "I'm always ready!" I replied and a smile was plastered to his face.

* * *

ROME

Rome was beautiful. Every detail of it was flawless. The people were so cultural, and their language was so comely. "It's so...vibrant." I said. Emmett nodded, waving on a cabbie. "Wait til you see the Gladiators. It's pretty _wicked_." Emmett murmured. A few moments later a cab slowed to a halt before us. We hopped in, somehow managing to fit our luggage in with us. Emmett turned to me, "We'll rent a car when we get to the hotel. Y'know, after we set up and all." I nodded, satisfied. I wasn't used to having to wave on cabs. Much less wave on cabs in huge cities like this.

"Per Duke Hotel, per favore?" Emmett says to the driver. The driver nods solumely, his brown eyes eyeing me. I look at Emmett in curioisty. He smiles. "We always stay at the Duke. It's reasonable and it's usually very private. Not many disturbings." I nodded at that, wondering exactly what he mean't. I glanced out the window, and for the first time, I noticed it was cloudy. "Lucky day for you..." I whispered quietly. I heard Emmett giggle. "Nah. Alice is just _that _good." He replied.

We were mostly silent for the rest of the trip to our Hotel, but occasionally Emmett would point to some landmark and say something hilarious about it. At one point I had to stop laughing because the driver was becoming irritated. But what the hell? We were only living Life. Well, atleast I was. We pulled up to the secluded Hotel and my mouth dropped. And if I thought the Cullen's house was royalty, you should've seen this!

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

After docking, unloading, grabbing my luggage, and heading outside; I had already lost Bella's scent. _Damn. _I had been tracking them for the last hour, but since I was at the back of the plane, mixed with many people, it was hard to keep grasp of that floral, delicate, smell. It was cloudy outside, as Alice had predicted. She hadn't told me, ofcourse, she wouldn't have. But she must have seen me following. And I bet she's all flames right now. I chuckled to myself. I didn't feel guilty doing this. Yes, I felt bad doing the things I did with Rosalie. Hurting Bella, and screwing Emmett up in the head. But...Bella _would _forgive me. She must. We were mean't to be together, and she was very aware of that.

Outside, thoughts hit me like rain. I searched through the unknown minds for any image of Emmett or Bella. _None._ But what did compell my curiosity was the thoughts of a younger man. Younger than me, maybe. He had seen Emmett and Bella walk by, Emmett's arm around her waist. Emmett had frightened him abit, but Bella had warmed him. I wanted to slap the boy. His thoughts were getting steamy. I walked over to him. He glanced up at me, cocking a eyebrow. Stupid Italians.

"Ragazzo, avete visto una graziosa Brown capelli ragazza? E un grande, muscolare uomo con lei?" I asked him. He scratched his head and nodded slowly. I smiled. I pointed in several directions, insinutaing which direction they went. "Um, sono andati a CAB. Um, è andato Sud. Credo. " I nodded, thanked him, handed him an American dollar bill, and took off.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I was shocked at the gorgeous hotel. It stung me to know that something so brilliantly articulated could exist. Without the exception of Emmett, _ofcourse. _"So...What do you think?" He asked me as we went to stand in the check in line. I smiled, taking in the brightly lit Dome that was directly above it. "It's just to much to take in at once, Emmett." I said, smiling, and moving towards him. I looped my arms around his neck, and laughed, looking at his golden eyes. "First, I get you. And that, well, that's enough to keep me happy. _Forever._ And then you bring me here. And wow, it's just so, intricate. Every detail. But do you want to know my favorite part of it all?" He smiled, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close. He breathed in my perfume and exhaled deeply. "What's that?" He murmured. I smiled. "Doing all this with you, and not _that_ jackass Edward." Emmett laughed at that and then he kissed me, swiftly yet smoothly on the lips. "I'm glad, too."

Once up to the stand, the young Italian woman smiled. "Welcome, to Duke Hotel. How may I be of service?" She asked, in a heavy Italian accent. She eyed Emmett a moment, smiling, and then she turned to me. Her smile fell only to be replaced with a look that wasn't so approving. What? I wanted to say. I wanted to yell at her and cuss her out in Italian, but I've never been that way. I didn't even know Italian. "Private suite, please." Emmett replied glancing down at me like I was heaven. The woman nodded, smiled again, and batted her eyelashes. How dare she! She handed Emmett the keys to the room. "Have a nice time." She told him and gave me a malicious look. Well, whatever, stupid Italian woman with a lot of animosity. She's not even that pretty.

**ALICE POV**

Edward. I could kill him. Jasper glanced at me, and felt my anger. "It's Edward. That dumb hellhole. Do you know what he did?" I asked. Jasper laughed. "No, I don't see the future. But it must be bad, because you're burning a hole through me." He retored sarcastically. I chuckled, trying to calm down. I threw myself onto the bed next to Jasper, and breathed. "He's following Emmett and Bella. I can't believe he has the nerve. I mean, how stupid can he be? It's obvious that Emmett and Bella are falling for eachother, and ontop of that, their falling fast." I said, but more like screamed. Edward is so...Confident. I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett killed him himself.

"Alice." Jasper cooed. I turned to him, laying on my side. I stared into his honey eyes and fell in love all over again. Edward may have a screwed-up Life, and he might be endangering lives of others, but he wont mess with mine. "Jasper." I reply and smile. Jasper's eyes sparkle for a moment, and I know it's because he can feel all the love and intimacy vibrating off of me. And for a moment, I thought I could feel it glowing off of him, too. "Don't worry. In the end, it'll be okay. If it's not okay, it's not the end." Jasper says to me, and kisses me on the lips.

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

I wasn't surprised that Edward would follow his human beloved. Actually, I didn't give a shit. He could chase her all he wanted. Because I knew- that whatever he did, it would only lead him right back to my doorstep. It always did. No matter what.

There was a slight knock on my door, and I knew it was Esme. "Go away!" I yelled. I knew I was probably being irate to Esme, but I didnt like any of them. Esme only liked to fix things. To solve problems. And what the hell do I do when my life _is _the problem? You can't fix a life just by getting a glue gun and gluing the cracks together! No way. "Rosalie? Please, we should talk." Esme pleaded. I rolled my eyes. "I said no! I don't want to talk, can't you see that? It's obvious you can't! If you want me to be happy, than leave me alone!" I screamed again. I heard her sigh deeply, and then walk away. Serves her right. Nobody interferes with my life. Not anymore, atleast. If I needed any type of help, I'd ask for it. But I don't.

I knew from the start that the human menace would cause conflicts for the family. The _once upon a time _family. The second my eyes laid upon her ugly face I knew that it was over. And it wasn't because she was just ugly. It was because _all _humans were. And she would be no exception. That was, until, Edward decided to stand up, slip in love, and fall back down again. What a moron. I might not have cared so much if he would have killed her. That way, the only problem we would've had was Edward being just as stupid as Jasper. But no. Edward wanted to be in love. Wanted to feel the intensity of it. Oh, yeah, he felt it alright.

Emmett would come to his senses sooner or later. He'd come begging to me, asking to take me back. I'd only laugh evily and tap his head and say, "Oh no dear boy! You made your choice. And it was to be with the little village girl." He'd then go to the Volturi and ask to be exterminated. I'd have to come in the picture and save his ass. Maybe. But then again, I might let him die.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

The room was monstrous in size. It's golden, silver painted walls brought out the faint glow of the citie's lights. The living room consisted of angel's dancing on the ceiling, and a elegant white couch straight down below it. Infront of the couch was a TV screen the size of a theatre's. It was crazy unrealistic. The bedroom was oh so lovely! The bed was embraced with white, feathery blankets with a large canopy over the top. And to the right of the bed, was a sliding door that led to a balcony.

I turned to Emmett. "Is this possible?" I asked frantically, almost hyperventilating. Emmett laughed and took my hand. "Anything is possible with alittle belief." He replied and led me to the balcony. I leaned over the edge, very aware of the thirty feet or so it would take me to splat against the ground. Emmett leaned over next to me and kissed my head. "Let's do something." He said. I felt something knot inside me. I glanced at him. "What shall we do?" I asked curiously. Emmett laughed and led me inside.

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

Never done this before. Never done _it _with a human. Oh, god, what if I break her? Is that possible? Me and Rosalie never really...Skipped over boundaries. Mostly because there were none, but also because we didn't have to worry. I mean, I know Bella is a virgin and all. But I'm afraid. Afraid for me, afraid for her. We just won't do this. Not tonight, atleast.

"Let's go into town!" I say excitingly, trying to conceal the thoughts that had only momentarily just flitted through my mind. Bella bit her lip. "So soon? We haven't even unpacked." She replied gesturing to our luggage. I shrugged. "You've got yourself a vampire, babe. That's what we're for." In a swift moment, I took and disengaged everything in our luggage. Only pausing a moment to snoop around Bella's garments. Once I was done, I ran back to her. "All done. Now...Shall we?" I asked, grabbing her hand and smiling. She grinned, and then layed her head against my shoulder. "We shall." With that, we walked out of that place.

* * *

**HERE HERE HERE! LOL! Finally, after months, and months! Aren't you glad? I know you might not like this chapter, and I know I promised several different things to occur. But I'm not exactly up for writing LEMON write now, and i'm just now getting back into my writing skills. I promise to update soon. I'm trying to think of what do. Here's a little peak of what I have in mind for next time:**

**1-Emmett takes Bella out to eat**

**2-Edward stalks them**

**3-Rosalie destroys Edward's room**

**4-Edward gets caught**

**5-Edward apologizes**

**6-Bella feels bad for Edward**

**7-Emmett feels betrayed**

**So far, that's all the plans I got. I'm going to try to fit it all into the next chapter, but I might have to make two parts of it. Who knows? The more you review, the more chapters i'll add(and the sooner!) So, thanks again for being so patient with me! REVIEW! ILY ALL!**

**PS- Remember the characters are OOC and also dont forget that I dont speak Italian so if the translation is wrong, MY BAD!  
**


	9. Even Immortals Crack Inside

**After having a conversastion with myself(no I'm not a physco), I decided to make this "Rosalie's" chapter. I have some really good ideas for it, so have fun reading it!**

"_I would paint your name in red on the wall of this house, just to symbolize how much I disregard you."_

_-Anoymous_

_

* * *

  
_

It's official. Rosalie Lillian Hale has officially cracked. In all my several decades of living Immortal I never thought it would be so _painful_. I hate only to be hated back. It was becoming obvious, and very clear on my intellect, that I missed Emmett. More and more each day. I missed his curly brown locks, his muscular frame. Heck, I even missed his jokes that made no sense. And as of now, I'd give anything to hear his laugh. It's not anybody else's fault but my own. I'm alone now, a creature living in a dark and damp World. A creature so out of it, so prudent, that I'm invisible. Nobody _sees _me.

I glanced outside to see the sun shining through some clouds. If Life were only like fiction-movies, than the sun would have potential to burn me from the outside-in. If only I could have my _real _Life back. If only I were a human dreaming right now. But i'm not human. I'm a monster. And I'm definitley _not _dreaming.

I was probably killing Jasper right now. Probably making him squirm all over the floor, probably even making his eyes roll back and forth. And I could picture little Alice- her tiny arms trying to control him, trying to soothe him. But really, she couldn't soothe him without soothing me, and I can never be soothed. That's the strange dynamics of being dead. The strange dynamics of _all _Life.

I stood up, stretched and stood infront of the mirror that hung from the wall. My eyes were darker than the usual, mostly because i've been locked up in here for the past two days. Refusing to eat. My fingers traced the arces on my face, made their way along the texture of my lips, the muscle in my jaw. And for a split-second, I decided something. I was _ugly_. Uglier than the human, even. I was ugly from the start.

In a furious-marked-moment I slammed my fist against the mirror and it shattered in several, distinct pieces. Only small parts of the mirror remained and now my face was cut in half. Just like my Life. I flung my door open and marched down the hall, ignoring the shocked expression Alice shared as she stood in the hallway, watching me pass She probably had a good idea of what I planned to do, considering she's always snooping into other people's future. Does she ever look into her _own_?

I slung Edward's door open, and stepped inside. It was just as he left it. Plain, classic, and boring. _Well. I sure can fix this up for him! _Stepping further inside, I grinned and reached over to the roll of CD's mounted to his walls. My finger lightly touched the case of each, and in the blink of an eye, I grabbed all the CD's and flung them across the room. I flung some so hard they left dents, and some even broke in half. Alice and Jasper were standing in the doorway, gawking. "What?" I screamed as I clawed the black couch to pieces. White cotton appeared everywhere.

"Rosalie! Stop it!" Alice screamed. I ignored her. I ignore everybody who gets in _my _way. Next was the stereo. I grabbed it and through it against the wall, making the whole house shudder. In dissapointment, I noticed I hadn't broken it. _Completely_. So, I picked it up, slung it over my head and flung it at the window. The window broke in a sizzling _crack _and I heard the stereo crack into dozens of pieces. "Serves the bastard right!" I yelled. Jasper and Alice tried to convince me to stop, but I wasn't letting on. This was my time to take reign. And Edward deserved this.

I got bored a few hours later and decided to plop down on the floor, laying down ontop of several broken items. Esme walked in and then walked straight back out; gasping. I laughed. It didn't take long for my 'family' to realize what I already had. I had finally ruined my defenses, cracked my emotions, destroyed my life, and drowned my meaning. I was Rosalie Hale. The Rosalie Hale nobody had seen before.

Later that night, I walked down and sat in the kitchen; peering outside. Carlisle was suddenley beside me, his hands in his pockets. It was no longer sunny for the clouds had taken dominance. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Rosalie." He spoke gently. I chuckled. I had already taken out my anger, I wasn't sure if I had any left. "Carlisle." I greeted quietly. I could see his reflection through the window, and he was nodding, approving. I grimaced.

"Rosalie...You can talk to me. If all else fails, you always have myself." He said coming to stand infront of me, and blocking my view from the outside World. I sighed. "Carlisle. You have always been lovely to me. Always. Like a father, indeed." I replied, rubbing my temples, feeling for some sort of human pulse. "But I cannot stay here any longer." Carlisle sighed taking his hands out of his pockets and putting them on the table.

**"**If that is your decision, I wont try to change your mind. But please, think it over. We love you Rosalie. You _are _apart of our family. So is Bella, and Emmett, and Edward. No matter where Life takes any of you, you we'll always be part of our lives. Even if we are not of yours." Carlisle spoke in such a manner that made me want to sob. I nodded, dismissing him. He only padded my shoulder, and walked away. Carlisle was a great leader. And many people followed him. But I was not a leader. And I was not a follower. I was nothing. Only a mark on a piece of paper drawn distinctly to be erased.

I walked to my room, pulled out a suitcase and sat many varieties of clothes in it. Clothes I'd probably end up never wearing. This would be my last time here. Last time seeing the ones that I once loved. Still loved, and cared for. But who I could not face. I hadn't the power.

Alice appeared beside me, her arms across her chest. "Africa, huh?" She asked, almost uninterested. I nodded. "I may change my mind. Maybe Europe. Norway or something. Spain, perhaps?" I laughed, and Alice did too. No matter what, we still shared some sort of bond. "Red and green and black is the in-color in South Africa." Alice smirked. I smiled at that. She was always on top of fashion. And maybe that was our bond toward each other- fashionistas.

Alice helped me pack my clothes, and she helped me carry it out to my car. "Alice..." I sighed, grabbing her by the shoulders, and looking down at her. "You will always be a sister to me. I've hurt this family enough, and now I must leave it. Please, tell Jasper goodbye. And tell Esme I'm sorry." I said pecking a kiss on her cheek and hopping into my glossy, red car. Alice stood there, paralyzed, blank-faced. Probably having a vision or something. I turned the car on and rolled out of the driveway.

Forks would always be a memory inside my mind. A file stored and never to be opened. The only past I've ever cared about would be emotionally erased, and would eventually be forgotten. But not completely forgotten. I would always remember, that is, if I chose _to._

_

* * *

  
_

**SO??? I know. I know. I really loved writing this. I do admit that I wish I could've done better writing the "Rosalie goes insane" scene, but what the heck, this suffices. I'm not sure if I should have Rosalie return, or not. What do you guys think? Post your opinions, and i'll most likely consider the majority. And if you think Rosalie should come back in the story, please explain how and when and why! Thanks you guys:) REVIEW PLEASE! **

**  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**PS- Some of the words from previous chapters just DISAPEARED! It made me so mad, because for new-comers of my story, it's difficult to grasp. So..IDK what to do? Note to newcomers- I really didn't write the story with blotches of words missing. I just dont know what happened. I'm so sorry!**


	10. Punctuation ExplanationAU

**WHY THE PUNCTUATION IS SO BAD:**

**Tokay. I'm sorry that the punctuation is "so bad!". I've tried to explain fifty billion times that I don't have Microsoft Office, I have a different program and it doesn't correct grammatical errors. Therefore, I do my hardest to fix them on my own. And for some odd reason, about 5 dozen words are missing from each chapter and I don't know why. So instead of bitching at me and telling me that your nephew can write better than me, try taking your time and reading the AUTHOR' NOTES more clearly. On the last chapter(sorry you don't like it, I was pretty undecided about it) I posted; I wrote a small Author's Note at the end explaining why. So, please be kind and rewind, and take a step back. Sorry for my raging behavior but I really hate insults. I don't mind criticism. I just hate insults. SO next time you go to leave a comment, make sure you know the difference between them both. I'm not saying this to be rude or whatever, but come on! Telling me my "punctuation is bad" is understandable. But saying, "My nephew writes better than you and he's autistic. And people who tell you your story is good is lying." You know, that stuff right there fires me up most. I'm sorry my works don't meet you(or your nephews) expectations, but you don't have to be a total snoot about it. Besides- I've explained multiple times why my punctuation is horrible! Next time you read one of my chapters, be sure to read the Signature part. I usually conclude an Apology.**

**I'm actually a really great writer. Mostly when it comes to writing my own stories. It's a bit difficult to carry on where somebody else(not to mention-extremely talented) left off. I do apologize for all the words missing in several chapters, as I've infomed you, I don't know why. I'm thinking a glitch, but I'm pretty clueless with computers and stuff. Anyhow, I hope this clears it up. **


	11. Authors Note

Thank you guys so much for understanding. Yes, I've considered Beta too, it's just I'm in a bit of a busy state these days. Once I get around to a more "creative" mind, I'll try adding some more chapters. I've got a few ideas in mind, but if you have any at all, please feel free to tell me. I'd really like to here some of your thoughts. And like I said early on, this _is _a Bella/Emmett story. I'm not much of a Edward fan, no offense ladies, but Emmett and Jasper are more my type:D

So, again, thanks for your sweet comments. I really appreciate them. And I will try editing the chapters so that they look better. Y'know, trying to get rid of the glitch and re-adding the missing words. Thanks for the people who have faith in me!

-MrsJakeBlack

(shay is one of my nicknames)

-Ceruleankitten(btw-i love the color Cerulean)

-OhYeahImCool

-Dying2live4evr

-indigoeyes

-ShadowOwl

-And many more! I could go on forever. Thanks for all the comments and suggestions! You guys rock!

XOXOXO


End file.
